Эволюция Айзена
by Flying Faraway
Summary: По мотивам одного фанарта  созданного, в свою очередь, по арту Кубо с эволюцией Куросаки . Краткое описание развития отношений Айзена и своих противников. Enjoy!


Название: **Эволюция Айзена**  
Жанр: юмор Рейтинг: G  
Персонажи: Айзен Соуске, упоминаются: Хирако Шинджи, Ичимару Гин, Хогиоку, Куросаки Ичиго и т.д.  
Размер: микро  
Предупреждение: потенциальное ООС  
Дисклеймер: бесправно изгаляюсь. Полноправно издевается только Кубо

* * *

Айзен и Хирако.

**Лейтенант Айзен **(вееежливо улыбаясь): Хирако-тайчо, будьте так добры, пожалуйста, поставьте вооот здесь свой крест... свою подпись!  
**Капитан Айзен** (подписывая очередную бумагу, с мягкой улыбкой): Мой бывший капитан должен быть благодарен мне, ведь я избавил его и его друзей от отчетности раз и навсегда.  
**Айзен-Владыка **(в небе ПсевдоКаракуры, с ностальгической ухмылкой): А ты так и не изменился... тебе, похоже, нехорошо только от одного моего вида. Я тебе об отчетах напоминаю?  
**Айзен-Кокон** (Урахаре, со знающей улыбкой): Больше всего Хирако-тайчо не любил вникать в межведомственные отчеты из двенадцатого отряда, и мне приходилось читать вместо него, а потом передавать в форме сказочки-пюре.  
**Длинноволосый Айзен** (Ичимару с довольной улыбкой): Спасибо за то, что разрубил Саругаки. Эта пигалица однажды спалила мой квартальный отчет. И капитан потребовал его переписать за ночь! Молодец, что сообразил. А то я уже выполнил свою порцию по издевательству над маленькими девочками. А тебе вот... все сойдет с рук.  
**Айзен-Бабочка** (с разочарованной улыбкой, глядя на распростертое тело своей бывшей правой руки): Да, Хирако-тайчо, никаким подчиненным нельзя доверять, как и отчетам.

* * *

Айзен и Хогиоку

**Лейтенант Айзен** (задумчиво): Все уже испробовал, а эта штука до сих пор не работает...  
**Капитан Айзен** (с завистью): А вот у него работает...  
**Айзен-Владыка** (самодовольно): Теперь оно работает на меня...  
**Айзен-Кокон **(с бахвальством): А сейчас работает во мне...  
**Длинноволосый Айзен** (с гордостью): Глядите, как красиво оно сработало...  
**Айзен-Бабочка** (осматривая себя): Ну, может... вдвоем они сработали не совсем так, как планировалось...** Айзен-с-тентаклями**(в кунсткамере): теперь оно зарабатывает на мне

* * *

Айзен и Куросаки Ичиго

**Лейтенант Айзен** (зевая): Скучно. Никакой конкуренции, даже потенциальной...  
**Капитан Айзен** (снисходительно): Иди отсюда, мальчик, пока я тебя пальчиком не задавил.  
**Айзен-Владыка** (внушительно): Я прикоснусь к твоей груди, и ты мне ничего не сделаешь!  
**Айзен-Кокон **(непринужденно): Пусть Гин с этим недорослем возится...  
**Длинноволосый Айзен** (с намеком): Вот подрастешь - тогда посмотрим...  
**Айзен-Бабочка** (офигевший): Это сумасшедшее поколение акселератов...

* * *

Айзен и Ичимару

**Лейтенант Айзен** (сверкая очками): Где третий офицер... а... вот он (посмотрев вниз, а потом - в сторону). Ну, здравствуй, новый третий офицер.  
**Капитан Айзен** (недоуменно): Где мое хаори... Гин, перестань примерять мое хаори. У тебя скоро будет свое собственное.  
**Айзен-Владыка** (чуть раздраженно): Где мой чай? Утверждаешь, что этот Лапсанг Сушонг особо любят истинные ценители? А пахнет паленой резиной...  
**Айзен-Кокон **(с подозрением): Гин, а Гин, где Куросаки? Что? Тебе надоело, и ты его отпустил?  
**Длинноволосый Айзен** (чуть устало): Гин, где эти несносные ребятишки? Опять убежали? Нет, мы не играем с ними в прятки...  
**Айзен-Бабочка** (разгневанный): Гин, где Хогиоку? Я же тебя предупреждал: нехорошо брать чужое без спросу...

* * *

Айзен и Урахара

**Лейтенант Айзен (смерив взглядом противника): ** Двум гениям слишком тесно в одной организации.  
**Капитан Айзен (шлет sms, вертя меж пальцами Хогиоку): ** Твоя Прелесть теперь - Моя Прелесть... тьфу... не так, забрал твой алмаз, он нуждался в достойной огранке и оправе.  
**Айзен-Владыка (чуть позже, снова шлет sms):** Создал чокнутое подмастерье, срочно пришли инструкцию по эксплуатации.  
**Айзен-Кокон: ** В этих американских комиксах, что ты отправил бонусом, такие странные дизайны Сверхсуществ...  
**Длинноволосый Айзен (в Каракуре, приблизившись к магазинчику, читает вслух объявление):** Беспрецедентная распродажа по случаю Апокалипсиса. Особое предложение для Айзена Соуске: бесплатный вместительный гигай с неограниченной гарантией и кондиционером, 1 штука, цвет невинной белизны.  
**Айзен-Бабочка (отвечает на ментальное sms):** Да, можешь записать в своем экспериментальном протоколе: "Тентакли еще не отрасли." Подожди-ка, тентакли?  
**Айзен-с-тентаклями (возмущенно, в воздух):**А! Ну, погоди! Сначала тентакли, потом протеже на допинге!  
_У портала раздалось звонкое Апчхи!_  
**Айзен-в-белом-гробике (спустя тридцать лет):** Соуске. Киске./Странно в рифму, не так ли?/ Как враг и друг


End file.
